¿Qué entrenamiento es ese?
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Risty ha bebido más de la cuenta, por lo que Reina está en la obligación de buscar un sitio para que ambas se hospeden, y aunque consigue lo que buscaba, la ebria Risty la somete al entrenamiento más extraño que alguna vez se hubiese imaginado. Oneshot con lemmon.


Gracias a cierta sugerencia recibida, y a la idea de dar vida a Queen's Blade luego de años sin que nadie mire siquiera, lanzo este OS con toda la fuerza de mis huellas digitales. Queen's Blade no es de mi propiedad, aunque eso ustedes lo saben desde antes.

 **¿Qué entrenamiento es ese?**

En un recóndito punto de ninguna parte, al amparo de una taberna desde donde se podían proteger del despiadado sol y la incesante cacería de otras guerreras, tan fuertes como hostiles, Reina y Risty llevaban varias horas debido a varios motivos que no les permitían salir y hacer lo que debían como las guerreras que eran. Risty llevaba como cinco botellas vacías a su lado, y todavía se negaba a parar, y Reina, si bien también estuvo bebiendo, no era nada que se pudiera comparar con lo que hacía su admirada compañera.

─ Fuahhh ¡Eshto sí que es un tlago de lo buenos! ─ dice Risty al empezar a servirse la sexta botella ─ Reina, esto es bida de verdad.

Reina asiente automáticamente, pero por dentro estaba un poco preocupada de que Risty pudiese perder el control si se llenaba la sangre con más alcohol. En cierto modo estaba feliz por estar con aquella problemática pelirroja. Su compañía era algo que nunca dejaba de desear, si bien el valerse por sí misma ha sido muy importante para curtir su capacidad y actitud en combate. Risty estaba con una actitud mucho más alegre que de costumbre, en buena medida por lo desinhibida que estaba, y de vez en cuando se acercaba a Reina y la abrazaba, casi siempre haciendo que el rostro de la rubia se hundiera en su generoso busto.

─ ¿Shabes qué? Me gujtaría que el orfanato eshtubiera mejor finachado. Así los niños eshtarían mejor, y yo no tendía que sufir tanto ─ confesaba Risty mientras miraba sonriente a Reina ─. Sé que no he sido mui juzta contigo. No te e prestado atención cuando me nesesitabas, pero quiero que sepas que te kiero musho, muchíiishimo.

─ Gracias, Risty. N-no sé qué decir… ─ dice Reina bastante apenada.

─ Te voy a desir que de ahora en ademante voy a estar contigo. Bamos a recorré el mundo y luchemos juntas contra todas las ke she nos pongan enfrenten. Te entenalé como diosh manda, y juntaz yegalemos adonde cea que quelamos.

Reina no sabía qué decir al respecto, salvo que le encantaba que Risty finalmente le dedicase esa atención que tanto había querido desde que la había conocido. Era su persona más admirada en todo el mundo, su primera gran inspiración, y por eso siempre procuraba estar con ella. Ahora que estaban las dos en ese lugar, Reina estaba en su mejor momento desde que abandonó el castillo de su familia para tomar la vida de una guerrera, y más aún al escuchar los halagos descontrolados y subidos de tono de la pelirroja.

─ Te devo dejil que tus peshosh estám creciendo musho, Reina ─ dice Risty con la vista fija en el busto de la rubia ─. Vaz pol buen camino, shigue así y te asheguro que serásh una esposa bajtamte apethezible.

─ E… ¿¡EEHHHH!? ─ Reina se pone completamente roja, empezando a imaginarse las cosas que recién le había dicho Risty, con el detalle de que su "esposo" vendría a ser ella.

─ No te miemto, Reina. Eresh tan zukulemtha como lista, y eso ez bastante ─ nuevamente Risty hunde el rostro de la rubia en su generoso busto ─. Bamoj a entenal hora mismo, Reina. Así te galantiso que vences a cuamta perra ce te ataviese… ─ era oficial, Risty realmente había tomado demasiado.

Luego de algunos minutos más de forcejeos y de detalles sacados de ninguna parte, Reina se ve en la obligación de pagarle al barman antes de llevarse a Risty, en vista que el bar no incluía posada. Afortunadamente la posada más cercana estaba a la vista, pues era toda una proeza cargar a Risty cuando se encontraba inconsciente o canturreando incoherencias a gritos. La estancia resulta mucho más costosa de lo que Reina se esperaba, sobre todo porque la posada daba toda la pinta de ser de mala muerte, por lo que su única opción es rentar una habitación para ambas, y luego le pide ayuda al posadero para llevar a Risty hasta la habitación elegida. La operación en total lleva casi dos horas, mucho más tiempo del que Reina esperaba, y además había quedado lo bastante agotada para no oponer resistencia alguna en caso de un ataque, pero ya el trabajo estaba hecho, y tanto Reina como Risty podrían descansar tranquilamente, además que la puerta estaba debidamente asegurada.

* * *

 **Habitación del hotel**

La habitación estaba provista de sólo una cama, y encima parecía un poco pequeña para dos personas, pero ya no había nada que hacer, y Reina no estaba de ánimo de armar un alboroto, así que simplemente se tumba sobre la cama, viendo el rostro durmiente de Risty, muy cercano al suyo.

Aquel rostro tan tentador, ruborizado por el exceso de alcohol, era un espectáculo en sí mismo a los ojos de Reina. Sentía un placer intenso de sólo tenerla allí, tan cerca, tan a su alcance, pudiendo ver a detalle el ritmo de su respiración, al punto que sentía una tentación enorme por besarla. Se regañó mentalmente por esa idea, a todas luces ridícula, pues no podía ser posible que Risty pudiera desarrollar ese tipo de atracción por ella. Risty gruñe un poco en sueños, pero todavía no se despierta, por lo que Reina podía quedarse un poco más así. Tenía sueño, pero sus ojos no se cerraban aunque lo intentara. Primero quería probar esos rosados labios, complacer ese cosquilleo de los suyos, entrar en contacto directo con ese rostro que parecía hecho de la más fina y bronceada porcelana.

Al final ya no podía hacer frente a ese impulso interno, así que se acerca lentamente, ignorando el debate interno sobre si era o no correcto intentarlo. Tal vez era el alcohol que tenía parte de la culpa de que ese impulso le ganara a su pudor, pero eso no importaba. Sus labios estaban cerca de rozarse, y Reina casi cierra los ojos, cuando ve que Risty repentinamente abre los suyos. Fue algo completamente inesperado para ella, si ni siquiera podría valerse de una buena excusa para explicar lo que pasaba y por qué estaban en una cama tan pequeña.

─ ¿Reina?

─ Ehhh… Risty, puedo explicarlo…

─ Valla… Mi limda Reina ya está lista pa entrenal. Qué pícara eles ─ Risty se sienta con dificultad y empieza a quitarse sus escasas prendas.

─ ¿Qu-qué haces, Risty? ─ Reina intenta retroceder, pero se da cuenta que se caería si lo intenta.

─ Te voi a entrenal ¿No ej ovio?

Reina se queda sin palabras, y es que no cualquiera en su lugar sería capaz de tener una reacción tranquila y concienzuda luego de ver que Risty, con su exuberante y sensual cuerpo, se desnude con la excusa de "entrenar" ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento podría requerir eso? Era claro que Risty no estaba en sus cabales a causa de la borrachera, pero Reina no tenía las energías suficientes para detenerla.

Antes que la rubia pudiese decir nada, Risty se coloca encima de ella y le quita su diminuta armadura. Reina hace un desesperado acopio de fuerzas para parar aquello, pero ya no había nada que hacer. Risty la tenía en sus manos, y nadie podría detenerla.

─ T-tranquilízate, Risty. E-este no es un b-buen momento…

─ ¿No? A mí me palece que no podía habel un momento mejó.

Risty pone entonces manos a la obra y se dedica a apretar y masajear los enormes pechos de Reina. Esta trata inútilmente de detener los gemidos, pero Risty era poseedora de una habilidad que Reina jamás hubiera imaginado de su parte, y menos en el estado en que se encontraba. Risty recorre con descaro absoluto el cuerpo de Reina y aprieta y masajea todo cuanto toca, haciendo gemir a Reina enloquecida en el proceso. Sus dedos exploran sin pudor cualquier parte obscena a su alcance, pellizcando los pezones de Reina o bien frotando con lujuria aquel sexo que nadie más había podido profanar antes. Pero ese último detalle era olímpicamente ignorado por Risty, sólo le importaba darse gusto con aquel cuerpo que parecía estar hecho especialmente para ella.

─ Risty… Risty… ¡AAAHHH!

─ Resíztelo, que ejto es un entrenamiento ─ insiste Risty con una sonrisa que hacía caer su propio argumento.

Era obvio que no podía ser un entrenamiento, aunque Reina cada vez lo veía más difícil para resistir. Sus defensas se habían desmoronado casi desde el principio, pero como sea intentaba resistir. Pero era innegable que le estaba gustando lo que Risty le estaba haciendo. Los dedos de la pelirroja eran demasiado buenos al momento de profanar el casto cuerpo de Reina, la hacía sentir un placer nunca antes conocido y no paraba sin importar los ruegos de Reina. Lo próximo fue la inclusión de la lengua de Risty, primero invadiendo la boca de Reina en una danza interna que resultaba excesivamente excitante y con sabor a licor. Reina no consigue evitar el corresponder aquel candente beso, tan lleno de pasión y de un afecto todavía no declarado. Ya en ese punto Reina había caído completamente ante las acciones desvergonzadas de Risty, y más bien correspondía a lo que le hacía.

─ Risty, sigue así… Sigue así… ¡Ah!

Risty se pone a lamer los pechos de Reina mientras usaba sus dedos para penetrar la virginidad de Reina. Su estado de embriaguez le hizo mostrarse indiferente al momento de atravesar la barrera de Reina, haciendo que sintiera un agudo dolor que luego se fue transformando en placer. Reina estaba inmovilizada, sintiendo un placer que desconocía completamente, y Risty saca los dedos para luego voltear a Reina y dejarla boca abajo sobre la cama, algo que Reina no alcanzaba a entender.

─ ¿Risty?

─ Vaya kulo tan riko ─ Risty se lame los labios y le da una nalgada a Reina, haciéndola gemir ─. Me pegunto cómo se zentiran mi bedos en ese ueco.

Reina ni siquiera tiene tiempo para contenerse cuando se siente penetrada por detrás, y Risty mueve de forma enérgica los dedos en el ano de la rubia, la cual tenía la lengua fuera y sin opción a volver a ponerla en su lugar a causa de los gemidos que se salían de control. En un extraño arranque de creatividad etílica, Risty se posiciona encima de Reina y mueve sus caderas como si violara a Reina con un pene, aunque eso daba igual para Reina, pues lo que a ella más le interesaba era que se trataba de Risty quien le hacía esas cosas. Ya estaba en su límite, y Risty no daba muestras de notarlo.

─ Ri-Risty… Me vengo, me voy venir… ¡Me vengo!

─ Haslo… Bemte pa mí ─ susurra Risty antes de morderle la oreja a Reina, llevando a su máximo punto la sensibilidad de ella.

Reina siente entonces que llega a su clímax, y Risty finalmente lo nota al sentir cómo apretaban las paredes vaginales sobre sus dedos. Reina se tiende entre espasmos descontrolados luego de alcanzar aquella cúspide sensitiva, respiraba con suma dificultad y le costaba horrores abrir los ojos. En ese momento siente un cierto peso afincarse sobre su cuerpo, y unos ronquidos le revelan que Risty se había vuelto a quedar profundamente dormida.

Le había gustado. No era fácil admitirlo, pero para Reina había sido un deleite completamente nuevo. Lo había disfrutado, a pesar de que Risty arremetiera contra su voluntad. Se mantiene un momento más, escuchando los ronquidos de Risty, los cuales hacen la labor de arrullarla hasta que se queda completamente dormida. Tenía que hacerlo, pues igual ya no tenía fuerzas siquiera para mantenerse despierta.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

Risty se levanta y se estira, fresca como una lechuga, al momento que la luz matutina empieza a alcanzar sus retinas. Había dormido de maravilla, a pesar que no recordaba absolutamente nada de lo que había pasado la noche anterior… ni tampoco de lo que pasó las cinco horas anteriores a que anocheciese. Esta vez se había superado bebiendo, y se imaginaba que Reina se habría ido bastante tiempo atrás. Justo se disponía a levantarse cuando siente unos brazos alrededor de su cintura, cosa que la extrañaba mucho, pues no recordaba haber dormido con nadie. Baja la vista un momento y se encuentra a Reina, completamente desnuda y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras seguía durmiendo. Como era de esperar, Risty se pone bastante tensa, mira sus manos y encuentra rastros de fluidos que desconocía su exacta procedencia, y aunque seguía sin recordar nada, rápidamente se da cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

─ Risty… quiero seguir entrenando… ─ dice Reina en sueños.

─ ¿Entrenando? ¿De qué está hablando? Esta vez sí que se me ha ido la mano ─ dice Risty con la cara bastante pálida, sabiendo que ahora sí nunca en la vida sería capaz de escaparse de Reina, y que ahora tendría que asumir la responsabilidad como guerrera y mujer que era.

 **Fin**

* * *

Un lemmon como los que solía hacer antes, y no creo que me haya quedado mal. Un saludo para orlon, quien me dio la idea para hacer este pequeño trabajo, y espero que te haya sido de gran agrado. Me retiro por el momento, y a ver cuándo en la vida Queen's Blade renace de la tumba como dios manda.

Hasta otra


End file.
